


Between Dimensions, Time and Space

by zazimorx



Category: DC (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (and is redeemed), (good and bad), Anniyah and Aurelia Are pining, Artemis finds out later on that the whole limbo situation was a hoax, Artemis is trying to move on (and failing miserably), Aurelia is a worried big sister (to Wally and Peter), Ava and Danny and Luke search for Peter on earth, Character will recover don’t worry, Conner is gonna be pissed, Crossover, Depictions of depression, Dick and Bart search for Wally, Dick can’t let go of the past, Different time periods, Everyone is basically a fucking mess ok?, F/F, F/M, Flash regrets his bullying, Flashbacks, Gen, Inter dimensional travel, Jon Lane Kent you angsty little bitch-, M/M, Miles is worried out of his mind, Nabu is exasperated, Not Again, Panic Attacks, Peter can’t be dead, Peter too tho, Querl is Wally and Peters science son you cannot convince me otherwise, Richard and the Guardians help, Sam searches for Peter in Space, Time Travel, WALLY IS BEST SPACE DAD FUCKING FIGHT ME, Wally and Peter Are forced to fight for entertainment, Wally and Peter go time traveling!, We also get some LGBT+ Content, Will is trying to talk sense into him, Zatanna and M‘gann better strap in, and having to fight to stay alive, and not just between the three of them, at least for a while, basically just a lot of violence, because a fight is brewing.., depictions of ptsd, depictions of rape, he‘s like the Dad the legion needs, i‘m so glad that I can bring that to you guys, like Wally and Peter are best Dads, like... I’m talking ancient Egypt and company, lots of fluff afterwards, so are Jason and Kara, they don’t have any choice in it though..., while he’s at it Sam also searches for his Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazimorx/pseuds/zazimorx
Summary: The Crossover that probably no one asked for but here we are.Marvel + DC Crossover. Hopefully you have fun and stick around, I would really appreciate it! :))OR:As both sides are trying to cope with their best friends supposedly „dying“, they find themselves reminiscing about events of the past, some find themselves moving on and some even, find themselves playing with the idea that maybe, just maybe, their friends aren’t dead at all...DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters belong to me so that’s that. Hope you have fun reading!AND ALSO: this was written BEFORE season 4! So keep that in Mind!- zazimorx
Relationships: Anniyah (OC)/Aurelia (OC), Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Ava Ayala/Danny Rand, Barbara Gordon & Wally West, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barry Allen/Iris West, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Cassandra Cain/Cissie King-Jones, Cassandra Savage/Traci Thirteen, Cindy Moon/Ben Reilly, Danny Rand/Colleen Wing (past), Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Donna Troy & Wally West, Garfield Logan/Perdita, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen (eventual break-up), Jay Garrick/Joan Garrick, Kaldur'ahm/Wyynde, Kent Nelson/Inza Cramer, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Kyle Rayner & Jason Todd, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Sam Alexander/Jessica Cruz (implied), Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is basically just a Manifestation of different Theories, Wishful Thinking, Desperation and a multitude of other things. 
> 
> For those of you that are coming from my tumblr (zucceronii) you might have heard of my „Snippets“ series. These will be in here as well so you might recognize some of the writing. 
> 
> Oh and also just a heads up, there will be OC‘s mentioned in this! If you don’t like that sort of thing, then I suggest you don’t read it! 
> 
> With that being said, I already put a Disclaimer in the Summary,  
> So without further ado, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \- zazimorx

———

**WAYNE MANOR 10:45 pm EST 10/02/2008**

———

_The were standing infront of a grand door._

_The House was booming and people talking and celebrating could be heard. The redhead looked down slightly at the younger, blackhaired boy beside him. He looked nervous. He sighed._

_„I_ _hate these things“ he said._

_„Yeah tell me about it“ the redhead answered._

_„If you hate it so much then why did you tag along, might i ask?“_

_„I_ _didn’t want to leave you all alone with the vultures“_

_the blackhaired boy sighed. „And besides, once the piranhas would be making their way here, you were definitely gonna have a hard time“ the redhead continued. The blackhaired boy sighed yet again. „Alright, fine, then let’s go“ he said._

_And with that, they opened the door..._

_They were now standing in a great hall with at least a few hundred people. The redhead gulped. „What do you think they will say this Time?“ „Probably gonna pull the old stick just like every other year“ the blackhaired boy scoffed. „Bunch of brown nosers...“ he muttered disgruntled. „Well let’s just hope Barb could make it“ the redhead said. „Yeah hopefully“_

„ _C’mon let’s go“ the redhead said. The blackhaired boy agreed. With that, they moved into the crowd._

_After they had already been pestered by a bunch of social climbers and one Woman trying to find out about Bruce Wayne’s relationship status, with Dick trying to get through that conversation as fast as possible while gritting his teeth furiously, and with Wally turning on his „Charm“ (at least that’s what he likes to call it) and answering everyone of this Womans obnoxious questions with a straight face (lord knows how he handled it), while also having to deal with a man trying to get the newest information on recent business deals Bruce had sealed. Needless to say, they had somewhat given up hope on being „rescued“ as it where, when all of a sudden a redheaded girl appeared in the crowd. They both exuded relief as they saw the girl._

_They smiled as she walked over. „Wally! Dickie! Hey, how’ve you been?“_

_She called, and stepped towards them, making all the guests and social lites raise their eyebrows, start to whisper, and turn their backs to them. She squinted her eyes at them. „Well lovely to see you too idiots“ she muttered under her breath. The redhead, Wally, chuckled. „So...been able to keep them away?“ he asked._

_Barbara sighed, „Well, yeah...kinda...“ she drifted off, proceeding to look behind herself in order to catch the People looking at her. „I get a feeling they aren’t very fond of me..probably because i’m the daughter of the police commissioner and not... oh well“ she shrugged, brushing it off. She then looked over at Wally. „I thought you didn’t want to come today?“ „Yeah, well...“ he was about to answer but then something popped into his head. „Wait, if they don’t like you so much then why do they put up with me? I’m a commoner as well“ Barbara shrugged. „I honestly have no idea“._

_But before any of them could come up with a somewhat plausible answer, they heard a glass being clinked against to get the attention of the guests at the latest Wayne Gala._

_Bruce Wayne stood on a Platform, a little higher than the rest of them, and began his speech in a calm am baritone voice_

„ _Good Evening Everyone, I hope you all have had a pleasant arrival, and at least so far a good time“ He paused as the crowd looked a little confused. „That was sarcasm“ and with that the crowd began to chuckle._

_Dick put his Head in his Hands, Barbara rolled her eyes and Wally tried to stifle his laughter at the fact that these idiots were so easily persuaded. Barbara having noticed Wally’s struggle and also why he was almost dying, began to chime in on the „trying to stifle your laughter“ club. „Wally sshhshss“ she managed to get out through wheezes. But that only made it worse for Wally. It didn’t take long for People to start throwing glances at them._ „ _Okay we need to leave“ Barbara managed and grabbed Dick and Wally by their scruffs, and hauled them (including herself) out of the nearest door. As soon as they where behind the door, away from the crowd, they burst out laughing. „What was that supposed to be?!“ Barbara asked, trying to catch her breath. Wally gasped and answered, „Well, didn’t you notice how fucking easily they were persuaded by him? I swear either they all receive money from him behind everyone’s back or their so into him that they’d laugh at everything he says, Hell even do some... other things for him...“ he drifted off and shot the other two a shit eating grin._

_Barbaras eyes grew a little in size,_

„ _WALLY!“_

_she shrieked, and he broke out in more laughter. Dick snickered, „Well nonetheless... you guys wanna go upstairs?“ he tried to Humor Wally by wiggling his eyebrows. „Hey! Not you too!“ Barbara chided him. Dick only gave a shrug and a grin and beckoned for them to follow him upstairs._

_As soon as Barbara fell on the bed she made an ‚oomph’ sound. It was so nice not to be down there in the Ballroom, but instead to be up here with her two best friends._

_Barbara sighed._

_Wally had sat down next to her on the bed, „what?“ he asked._

_She shook her head slightly._

„ _It’s nothing... it’s just... do you guys really think that one day you’re going to be able to join the league?“ she asked._

_Wally and Dick looked at each other._

_Dick shrugged, „I... I guess? I mean I would hope so.“ he answered. Wally nodded. „I mean why not?“ he continued, „we have the skills necessary, with a couple more years of training, I don’t see why not.“ Barbara and Dick looked at him, a mixture of hope and uncertainty in their eyes._

_He huffed slightly, a grin on his face as he looked down towards his shoes. „Look“ he said, „it’s gonna be fine, what could go wrong?“..._

———

**BLÜDHAVEN | 10:45 pm EST 10/02/19**

———

Dick was staring at the Wall of his Bedroom, feeling almost numb. 

A Photoalbum was laid next to him, open. With loose Pictures strewn around it.

Photos of him and the Original Team could be seen. 

Pictures of him and his Best friends.

Pictures of them smiling, some even kissing. 

Pictures of him. 

Wally. 

_It’s been two years_ Dick told himself.  _Even Artemis is dealing better than I am and she’s still an absolute wreck. Internally that is, she won’t show it to anyone else._

Dick sighed and began gathering the Photoalbum and the loose Photos up, and stowing them away again. He only looked up again when he heard his phone buzz on the mattress next to him. He turned to see who the caller was. The screen lit up with seven letters.

**Artemis**

He sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, hoping Artemis would hang up. When she didn’t he sighed yet again, picking up his Phone. „Hey“ he said waiting for her to speak up. „Hey“ Artemis answered. She drifted slightly, Dick noticed. She sounded tentative, tired even. He couldn’t fault her. It appeared to be one of those days. Those days where the grief was just to great. Those days where it seemed to nearly swallow you whole. Dick would be lying if he said that sometimes, he wanted himself to be swallowed up in said grief. He hadn’t really properly allowed himself to grief since it all happened. 

Sure the occasional slip-up to Will showed that Dick wasn’t really Okay. He’d lost his Best Friend, His Brother, as Wally would call it. Everytime he would, it would sting. If only he had told him. But now that the secret was out he was actually relieved. It made talking to Artemis a bit easier during bouts of depression. Which was something he didn’t expect. 

„So...how’s it going?“ Artemis asked. Dick sighed, „Same as you“ he answered. „Right“ Artemis said. It took a while for any of them to speak up again. When they did, they both had to bite back tears. „I just miss him so much“ Artemis chocked back her cry. „Yeah me too“ Dicks voice wavered and broke. He also began crying, immediately making an effort to wipe his tears away as quickly as possible.  
„You know I thought it would get better“ Artemis said all of a sudden through obvious tears and a strained voice. 

Dick knew what she was talking about. She had told him about „seeing Wallys ghost“ during her meet up with Zatanna, Rocket and M‘gann. She had told him how Wally had talked to her, told her to move on. Dick felt sorry for her. 

But he also couldn‘t help but think that something was off about that whole „Limbo Situation“ as she called it. 

Something just didn’t feel... right. 

And so they continued to talk to eachother and vent out all their feelings until early in the morning...

...Buildings could be seen competing in a Race for the Sky, with Stars sparkling in the Background and into the Night. 

———

**EGYPT | 2:35 pm EST 2040.B.C.**

———

They were arguing again. 

At this point he’d forgotten about what. 

They had been at it for half an hour now, and to be quite honest he was beginning to think it would never end. Was he like this back then? With...her? It didn’t really matter now. For all he knew, he was stuck here until further notice. And he hated it. He wanted to get back home. 

He was about to let loose and throw the both of them off the side of the Palace walls, when a voice  _finally_ spoke up. And believe him when he says he’s usually not a fan of the man whom the voice is coming from. 

„Alright that’s enough of you two!“ 

A booming voice tore through the bickering. 

They stopped and looked at him with a mixture of annoyance, slight intimidation and embarrassment. 

He smiled to himself. About fucking time. 

He studied the man who the voice had come from once more. He couldn’t really believe it was him. The man had light blue eyes, which contrasted heavily with the dark skin and long black hair tied together in a low pony tail. High cheek bones and slightly bigger lips than normal gave him a look that was, at least by some standards, relatable to that of a model. 

Yes he’d admit it. He wasn’t ashamed. Infact now that he examined him even closer he kind of had similarities with Kaldur. Huh, interesting. Considering he was kind of like the parental figure of their little group. 

„Finally“ he muttered. 

The man turned to him. „Indeed, now may I remind you, there are more pressing matters at hand“ he began, shifting slightly in his position, and keeping a watchful eye on the „bickering couple“ as they had been dubbed by the majority of their group. 

Said Group gathered around to listen more closely. „Now, we need to get on with the mission,the Pharaoh wants us to accompany the Army and infiltrate enemy camps and borders.” 

A woman in the group sighed. „Is something of concern, Niyah?“ the man asked the Woman in question. Anniyah took a short breath, exhaling rather sharply. „Not really“ she said, „unless you consider us having a stray amongst our midsts who’s been time traveling for who knows how long, and who, I imagine would like to return home soon.“ she paused. „Did I get all that?“ she asked, her eyes lingering for a moment on the man in front of them, the turning to him. 

„Pretty much, yeah“ he answered. 

The man in front of them sighed, „I am well aware of the circumstances we are all in right now, I promise that I will do my best to find a solution. However in the mean time we need to complete our mission. Do you guys understand?“ 

A short amount of silence followed. 

And then. 

„Yes, of course Nabu“ 

answered the group all at the same time. Nabu nodded. „Very well, you’re dismissed for now“ he announced. 

The group dispersed slightly. 

Another Woman came over to him, wanting to talk. 

„So, how are you?“ she asked. He scoffed slightly before realizing she was compeletly earnest. The woman was probably the one he was the closest to in their group, well apart from Niyah and the others. They all knew what he had gone through. Some of them he even knew before he got into this whole mess. But the Woman standing before him right now could probably relate the most. She had lost a lot in her Life as well. Being somewhat of an Assassin and Roaming the seas with her own crew, she had been around the Block a few times to say the least. 

He sighed, „Please, I told you not to worry about me, I’ll be-“ but before he could explain, he was cut off. „Oh do not start this Game with me, you know exactly how it will play out“ she said. 

He sighed, „Aurelia-“ 

„No! I won’t hear it!“ The woman, Aurelia answered. „I know you want to go home badly, I know you have loved ones at home who are tearing themselves apart inside as we speak because they love you too much.“ she sighed „Listen I-“ she gulped, 

„I know what it feels like... to yearn for something so badly you feel as though that you could burst at any moment. 

But please... don’t lie to me because you don’t want to burden anyone. We both know how that can turn out“ she said. 

He frowned as he looked at his feet. „I know“ he said. 

„Wally, please understand that I only want the best for you“ Aurelia told him. He nodded, a smile on his face. „I know, don’t worry, I know“ he answered. 

———

**BABYLON | 11:50 am EST 567.B.C.**

———

Ishtar prided herself on being one of the best fighters the world had seen. 

Knowing that, she was beside herself when she was about to be bested by a delinquent like him. 

she breathed heavily. 

after a few moments, she charged full force. 

And he escaped. 

Again. 

„You’re going to have to try harder than that!“ the man said. 

„Easy for you to say!“ she snapped back. 

He chuckled as he dodged another Attack. „D‘you want me to slow down?“ he asked. She frowned even harder than she already was. „No! I can take you on! Just watch!“ 

With a grin and a thumbs up, he escaped again. 

Ishtar sighed. And charged towards him, yelling. For what reason? She herself didn’t know. Maybe it was the frustration of not being able to beat him just yet. 

Whatever it was, she knew one thing very clearly: 

This was going to be a long day. 

———

**BABYLON | 1:23 pm EST 567.B.C.**

———

He was watching them practice from one of the many huge Palace open Windows, one of which he was sitting on the edge of. 

The Boy had talent, from what he could see. He smiled to himself. 

He knew what had happened to the young man up to this point. And because Kent had let him see into the future, he knew what would happen to the man onwards. Some of it, he concluded, wasn’t pretty. Like at all. But then the other part... 

Hell, he was almost excited _for_ the Kid.

Steps could be heard coming towards him. He looked up, and saw Kent standing next to him having to look up slightly, due to the Palace Windows being rather high up. 

Kent proceeded to pull himself up, rather effortlessly, He noted and began watching the training session of Ishtar and Wally as well. 

„We’re gonna have to start moving again soon, you know that right?“ Kent asked. 

He nodded. Of course he knew. 

„We‘ll need to get him back to his time sooner or later.“ he said. 

Kent nodded.

„...Depending on how much trouble either all of us run into... or he himself runs into on his own as soon as he’s on his way“ he continued. 

Kent sighed.

„I know Jay... 

I know..“ 

———

**GREECE | 5:00 am EST 2000.B.C.**

———

He was sitting on the roof of the small hut they were staying at. The wooden tiles creeked slightly whenever he shifted in his position. It was early in the morning, and the others were still asleep to his knowledge. He had been thinking about home more frequently the last couple of days. 

He missed  _them_ . 

He missed  _her_ . 

But he couldn’t think about that right now. Not only because they where about to go on a rescue mission, but also because if he did, he was sure he was gonna loose his mind for good. He had already gone through enough brainwashing. It had been hard enough to remember who he was, let alone his life before all of the pain, torture and suffering. Not to mention the time travel. 

Fuck. 

He let out a small, humorless chuckle, why did he have to go and save the world again? 

Because he was one of the idiots who lived on it?

Oh Yeah, that’s why. 

He sighed.

When he finally came out of his own head and thoughts again, he could hear muffled talking inside the small hut. 

How long had he been out? 

As he looked around himself, he could see that the sun was beginning to rise. It was a beautiful sight, he thought. 

„Wallace!“ Nabu‘s Voice came from inside. 

_And with that, the piece is disturbed_ he thought to himself. He grunted as he got up, and jumped down from the roof. Which admittedly wasn’t even that high to begin with. 

He trudged his way to the door, looking inside he saw almost everyone there: Nabu, Kent, Jay, Joan, Inza, Niyah, and Aurelia. 

„What is it?“ he asked. 

„Are you ready for the mission?“ Nabu asked. „Of course“ Wally answered, why else would he have already been up so early in the morning? 

„Good“ Nabu said. „Everyone, pack anything you’d need, we‘re heading out in five!“ 

The group dispersed and gathered everything they might need: food supplies, weapons, magical belongings, i.e. Kent’s Helmet. 

Niyah went outside to test her powers. She always did it before a mission, either to make sure she was in top form, or maybe -and that was the ridiculous thought that Wally had- she was afraid that one day she’d loose them. Which was just absurd to Wally. He had told her multiple times that there was no need for worrying. But you can’t get rid of anxiety that easily. 

He knew that from personal experience. He also knew that powers didn’t go away that easily, also from personal experience. Which was a fact he wasn’t really fond of to be quite honest. For the last few years he had been with Artemis, Dick, Kaldur and the rest of the old Team, all he wanted more and more was to just be normal. To not have to deal with the weighing possibility of one day either himself dying on the battle field... or someone else. He hadn’t wanted to risk it back then. And he still doesn’t want to now. But he also knew that he had to, to get back home. Which was another fact that he wasn’t fond of. 

He also had a feeling, and inkling of sorts, that maybe... one day he’d fall in love with the idea of heroism again, through whatever reason. And that terrified him to say the least. 

But he didn’t want to think about it right now. For now he needed to focus on the mission at hand. He saw that the others where all ready to go. He sighed and walked out of the hut. 

He followed the others down the hill where their hut was situated. If there was one thing he had already known for the longest time he had spent with all of them, for the time he had been traveling... 

He knew that this, all of this... was building up for something bigger. 

He also knew that he had a long journey ahead of him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... that was chapter two! Sorry it took so long, I’ve been dealing with a case of writers block recently, so apologies for that. Now, if any of the characters seem out of Character, please let me know. As always, (constructive) feedback is greatly appreciated! (Oh and ps: sorry it’s so short)

**———**

**OSBORN TOWER | 10:45 am EST 10/02/19**

**———**

She was staring up at the ceiling, feeling nothing in particular. 

She sighed. 

It still seemed so unreal... the Explosion... him evaporating... 

A part of her still didn’t want to believe it. believe that he was gone. 

When she brought her head down and looked over to Harry, who sat on the couch with his head in his hands, perpetually staring at the ground. She frowned turning towards him, „Hey“ she said trying to gain his attention. „What is it?“ he asked, looking up towards her his fingers intertwining together in front of his face, hands clasped together as well. 

„How about“ MJ started sitting up from her place on the floor in front of the couch, onto the couch. „I‘m gonna go get us something to eat, hm? It’s something that both of us have neglected since it all happened...“ she said. 

Harry sniffed and nodded. „Sure, do you need any help?“ he asked. 

MJ shook her head no and began to navigate between the coffee table and the couch, exiting the grand living room. 

When she got to the kitchen, she started to get out everything she would need. After a while one of the maids came into the kitchen, offering to help her. MJ accepted and the two of them talked about what they would prepare. As soon as the maid found out that MJ was only going to prepare a few sandwiches and some water, but the maid wouldn’t have any of it. She insisted that they should have a proper meal. 

MJ tried to tell her that they really didn’t need that much to eat, however the maid once again wouldn’t have any of it. 

They worked in silence, both of them having discussed which task the other had to go after before. 

As MJ was washing off potatoes, she found herself drifting... 

**———**

**OSBORN TOWER | 10:45pm EST 10/02/2008**

**———**

_She was standing outside of the bright-lit Tower, waiting for her and her parents to be let in._

_The Bouncer in front of her was a tall, broad man that regarded her with a look of, what seemed to be professionally trained wariness._

_She grinned nervously up at him, eyebrows turning upwards, making small wrinkles appear on her forehead._

_The Bouncer only raised an eyebrow._

_Thankfully, their ID‘s were all checked and they were given permission to enter._

_ As she stepped inside, the first thing MJ saw was a massive crowd of people. She sighed, looking around .  _

_After a while she finally got a glimpse of them. She let out a sigh of relief. ‚thank fuck I don’t have to endure this alone‘ she thought. She tried to move through the crowd failing only, what felt like a few million times. When she reached them, she huffed in relief. _

_„Oh, thanks for showing up. I really don’t know if I could have made it through even the first half of this bullshit“ she told them._

_Harry chuckled, „of course you wouldn’t, we‘re the life of the party!“ he said, albeit the sentence being heavily layered in sarcasm. „Are you guys ready?“ asked Peter as he reached them. They nodded and followed him through the crowd. As they made their way through the crowd, the got pestered a few times by all the business partners of the Osborn‘s trying to gage them into conversation. Luckily They managed to remove themselves from them, and kept going._

_When they reached Harry‘s room they sighed in relief. „Thanks for getting us out of there“ MJ told him. „'Course“ Peter answered, turning to both of them, features turning serious._

_„I‘ll always be here to protect the both of you, no matter what“ he said as the other two just stared at him, chuckling. „But how would you-„ they tried to say, but were cut off. „I’m serious“ Peter told them. „I’ll find a way no matter what“ he went on. They both regarded him for a few seconds, their eyes turning soft._

_Peter smiled lopsidedly,_

_„I mean what could go wrong with that?“..._

**———**

**ALASKA | 3:56 am EST 1768.B.C.**

**———**

He was at his wits end. And tired as fuck.

He’d been trudging through the snow and ice and forest for at least seven hours now, and his limbs were starting to feel like they had been repeatedly bashed in with a baseball bat. 

He groaned, stopping his walk to look around for a place to sit down. As soon as his eyes fell upon the cave in the side of a large mountain, he knew he’d found a good hiding spot. 

He made his way over a vast array of jagged stones and came across a narrow path, that lead to the cave. He huffed as he walked- or more accurately stumbled -his way over to the cave, pulling the fur like a blanket around him. 

If you’d had asked him a few years ago, what he thought would happen to him, time traveling to an isolated location such as Alaska in, what he assumed to be ancient times, wouldn’t have been on his list. 

He probably would’ve said something along the lines of: „ hopefully in Stanford “ but alas, that hadn’t worked out so well now, had it? 

As he reached the cave, he sighed in relief. Finally he could rest. Ever since he’d been separated from Wally, Kara and Jason, he’d been on his own. The older man had not only looked out for the two teenagers, but also acted as an older brother figure towards Peter. 

And he really appreciated that. 

Now, he was on his own, in Alaska, in a time where civilization probably didn’t exist yet. Great. 

_I wanna go home,_ he thought.  _How long has it been? A few months? Years? Do they miss me? I miss them. Do they think about me? I hope they do_ _,_ he thought.  _I think about them a lot._

As he stepped into the cave, he was greeted with warmth and darkness. He sat down, leaning on a wall, overlooking the outside, watching the snow slowly fall upon the trees. 

He let out a breath of air, watching the cloud dissipate in front of his face. He leaned back, letting his head hit the wall. Small beads of sweat were making their way down his temples. Breathing heavy he tried to relax. His legs still felt like shit, and his back wasn’t better off. 

It was in that moment that he heard a grunt like sound. 

At first he thought it was he himself, however as soon as he heard the grunt being replaced by a growl, he knew he was in trouble. 

He turned his head to the right and saw a giant creature slowly approaching letting out small growls as it got closer to him. It kept approaching, and soon Peter figured out it was a Bear. 

Said Bear stood up on it‘s hind legs, letting out another grunt, before full out roaring at him. 

_Oh fuck me_ _,_ Peter thought, as he gave the Bear one last glance, before scrambling to his feet and running for the entrance of the cave. 

What insued next, was in some ways just as terrifying as some of the things he’d experienced in the ring. 

He practically flew out of the cave, stumbling over the same boulders that he’d fallen over before, trying to get as far away as possible. 

With each step he was becoming more tense and his back and legs and literally everything else, didn’t exactly thank him for that. 

The Bear chased him relentlessly, through forest patches, over logs and stones, through the freezing cold that was about to rip him apart at any moment. 

However he wasn’t about to give up just yet. He decided to lead the creature into a trap, a trap in the form of a narrow glacier path, that he’d come through earlier. Only now, was he able to recognize them as, what would turn into the glaciers of Wrangell St. Elias. Only much more narrow. At least for now. 

Just as his legs were about to give in, he reached a large, deep lake. Breathing heavily he looked behind himself, and sure enough, the Bear was closing in. He groaned, knowing what he‘d have to do, even though he recognized himself that it was a stupid idea. 

He plunged into the lake, the coldness wrapping around him like barbed wires, stinging and ripping at him. Yet, he forced himself to go deeper and surprisingly, it worked. For a good fifteen minutes. 

Until he blacked out. 

**———**

**CALEDONIA | 4:00 am EST 580.A.D.**

**———**

He gasped as he broke through the surface of... the lake? But he had just dived for fifteen minutes, how..? 

That’s when he actually started to take in his surroundings. He wasn’t in Alaska anymore, he realized. He was in Scotland... or at least a much, much younger version of it. He frowned, starting his swim to the shore. 

As his feet hit the cold rocks that seemed to be strewn around the Loch, he took in even more of the scenery. Nothing but fields and mountains. 

No people in sight. 

He groaned. 

Just kill me now. 

**———**

**SHIELD | 12:34 pm EST 10/03/2019**

**———**

He sighed as he shifted through a huge stack of paperwork, filing through reports and bills. 

Memories flashed in front of his eyes, the explosion, Peter evaporating. 

He'd essentially lost a son. 

He set the stack of papers down to rub his eyes, afraid he would start crying. What impression would that give if one of his agents barged into his office? Seeing their director crying? For some reason, he felt he couldn’t risk that. 

A knock on the doors of the office tore him out of his thoughts. „Come in“ he called, and he could her the door handle click open, footsteps echoing through the entrance. 

When he looked up, he saw Phil Coulson.


	3. Chapter 3

**———**

**GREECE| 4:15 pm EST 2000.B.C.**

**———**

She was lying on the roof of a small hut, the one that they had been staying at for a couple of days now.   
  
She was staring up at the sky, lost in thought. 

The mission had gone roughly. 

And even though they had saved a lot of prisoners, and slaves, that were known to be innocent, she still had a pit in her stomach. And a part of her knew why.   
  
She closed her eyes and let herself drift off....

**———**

**GREECE| 1:20 pm EST 2000.B.C.**

**———**

_„So... You’re telling me..?“_

_„Yes, Exactly“ he answered.  
_

_„But Wally that’s...“_

_„I know“ he answered, yet again.  
_

_„So wait, you’re telling me that you were first trapped in something that you call „the Phantom Zone“, then went on to be „rescued“ by your enemies, only to then get tortured by them and forced to fight for your life, and their entertainment. AND NOW ON TOP OF THAT you’re stuck here in this big time traveling mess?“ she inquired once more.  
_

_„Yes, I think I told you that multiple times now?“ he replied. She huffed, „Well yeah it’s... it’s just kind of hard to believe you know? I mean to go through that amount and still come out functioning, it’s kind of impressive“ she stated.  
_

_He snorted humorlessly, „Functioning isn’t exactly the word I would use but, yeah I guess you’re right“ he shrugged as went over to the wooden fence, leaning on it, looking over the harbor, the docks and the sea._

_He sighed, „I don’t know... it’s just...“ he tried to begin, but couldn’t really find anything. He let his fist lightly fall repeatedly on the top of the fence trying to bring himself to say something.  
_

_Anniyah came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him.  
_

_He shook his head slightly.  
_

_„I just want to help you guys out as best as I can, for as long as I can“ he said.  
_

_She nodded, „Right“ she answered.  
_

_He looked at her for a while, taking in her reaction.  
_

_He sighed.  
_

_„I‘m gonna go on a walk“ he told her.  
_

_„Okay“ she replied, nodding.  
  
_

**———**

**GREECE | 4:30 pm EST 2000.B.C.  
** ****

**———**

She blinked, trying to get the blue and green spots out of her eyes that were caused by the sun. 

When she sat up, she fixed her Khimar and looked around. 

She saw birds nesting in the high trees that stood upon the many different islands. Deer running across the lands, while the waves thrashed around the rocks and clashed against the cliffsides. 

„You okay?“ she heard Wally call up to her. She looked down towards him. She felt herself relax, and smile at him. „Yeah, I’m fine.“ she answered. „You wanna come up?“ she asked, patting space on the roof next herself. He smiled slightly. „Okay, sure“ he answered.

When he finally reached her, he sighed. He had forgotten how beautiful Greece actually was. He had been to caught up in their rescue missions to notice and take time to appreciate the landscape. He loved these quiet moments. The ones where, he could just relax for a bit and forget about his worries on ever returning to his time. Because at this point, he’d convinced himself that it had to happen. Otherwise he was sure he’d loose it. He couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing his family again. Including his blood related one. 

„Are you okay?“ Niyah asked, while sitting next to him, not removing her eyes from the landscape infront of her. 

He frowned slightly. 

„I think so“ he answered. It was hard to pin down admittedly. On one hand, he was glad that he had all of these new friends. Well „new“ wasn’t really true in some cases, but still. „It’s just... I’m scared I’ll never return to my time.“ he told her. „Don’t get me wrong! I like all of you guys... but it’s just...“ he sighed, not sure how to explain his situation without potentially upsetting his new friends. Anniyah however, smiled slightly. „I get it.“ she answered. „They’re your family“ she continued. „You miss them, and want to return to them. Believe me I get it...“ she went on. 

After a short pause she grinned. „And you know what? You will see them again“ she told him. „As I will my family“ she said, her eyes soft with adoration, for someone she knew to be the youngest of the group, eyebrows curving up in a soft gaze. His eyes portrayed the same type of warmth towards her. He nodded, sucking in his lips slightly, but smiling nonetheless, the wrinkles around his eyes curving upwards, making it look like they were smiling. 

As they looked out onto the islands and the sea, he felt himself feeling hopeful again, even if only for a bit... 

_———_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this Chapter is so short btw! 
> 
> Soo... we‘re in with Wally again huh? When will Peter and Wally meet (again) you ask? And when will we find out exactly what happened to them (and others)? You‘ll have to stick around to find out! <3 
> 
> \- zazimorx

**Author's Note:**

> So Uuuhhhh... that was the first Chapter. Please let me know if you liked it! (Constructive) Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
